Weskers Rache Teil 2
by xxSnowixx
Summary: Ein paar Monate sind vergangen, seit Alex Wesker Chris Redfields Leben zerstört hat. Chris kann seine Beziehung nicht vergessen und hadert mit seiner Vergangenheit. Dann kommt es zu einem neuen Virusausbruch ... Fortsetzung zu Weskers Rache - ONESHOT


Ein paar Monate waren vergangen, seit Chris' Beziehung mit Natalia zu Ende gegangen war und er weder sie, noch seine Schwester Claire, noch seine Freunde wiedergesehen hatte. Wie für ihn typisch hatte er sich in die Arbeit gestürzt, um seine Sorgen und Probleme zu vergessen. Hätte er nicht seine Arbeit gehabt, die ihm Halt und einen geregelten Tagesablauf gab, er hätte nicht gewusst, wie er weitermachen sollte. Vermutlich wäre er wieder im Alkohol versunken.

Zumindest eines hatte er aus der Vergangenheit und aus seiner Beziehung gelernt, nämlich, dass die Flucht aus der Realität kein guter Weg war, mit Problemen und Lebenskrisen umzugehen. Er würde seine Fehler bestimmt nicht wiederholen. Da der Alkohol keine Option war und er keine Monster und Zombies töten konnte, um seinen Ärger, seine Wut und den Schmerz in seiner Seele abzureagieren, blieb ihm nur sein jetziger Job bei der Sicherheitsfirma.

Er stürzte sich derart engagiert in seine Arbeit, dass er eine Gehaltserhöhung bekam und auf einen höheren Posten befördert wurde. Er hatte zwar deutlich mehr zu tun, war aber auch froh über die Ablenkung. Wenn er spät abends nach Hause kam, aß er, duschte und ging sofort ins Bett, weil er am nächsten Tag früh aufstehen musste. So blieb ihm nicht viel Zeit, über die Dinge nachzudenken, die vor ein paar Monaten passiert waren.

 _Wenn_ er mal in die Situation kam, genug Zeit zu haben, darüber nachzudenken, dann drohte die Dunkelheit ihn wieder zu umschließen. Dann überkamen ihn Schuldgefühle, dann schlichen sich die Gesichter seiner Freunde und seiner Schwester in seine Gedanken. Und dann schließlich tauchte sie auf: _Natalia_.

Chris konnte nicht glauben, was passiert war. In welche Lage er sich hineinmanövriert hatte. Und er konnte nicht glauben, wie dumm und naiv er gewesen war.

Er hatte sein Leben für ein junges Mädchen weggeworfen. Er hatte all die Menschen verloren, die ihm etwas bedeutet hatten. Er hatte sie bereitwillig geopfert.

Er hatte sich blenden lassen. In seiner Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit hatte er sich verführen lassen. Er hatte das perfekte Opfer abgegeben und war dem Feind in die Falle gegangen. Der hatte seine Schwächen gnadenlos ausgenutzt.

Seine Schwäche war dieses Mal nicht gewesen, gegen die übermenschlichen Kräfte von Albert Wesker nicht bestehen zu können. Seine Schwäche war die Tatsache gewesen, dass er ein einsamer Mann Mitte 40 war, der sich nach weiblicher Zuwendung gesehnt hatte. Einem 18-jährigen Mädchen, die ihm das Gefühl gegeben hatte, der begehrenswerteste Mann der Welt zu sein, hatte er nicht widerstehen können.

Die Wesker, obwohl schon lange tot und besiegt geglaubt, die nur noch in den Akten in den Archiven von Terrasave und der B.S.A.A. existierten, hatten es dennoch geschafft, aus dem Grab heraus den Sieg davongetragen.

Alex Wesker hatte geschafft, was Albert Wesker nie gelungen war: Chris' Leben zu zerstören. Und dazu hatte sie nicht einmal einen neuen Virus auf die Welt loslassen müssen, denn Chris hatte ihr bereitwillig dabei geholfen. Sie hatte ihn emotional an sich gebunden, hatte nach Jahren wieder Gefühle in ihm geweckt, hatte ihm das Gefühl gegeben, ein attraktiver, begehrenswerter Mann zu sein.

Und dann, als er sich in seiner grenzenlosen Dummheit einbildete, sie könnten eine Zukunft haben, als er, er mochte es gar nicht aussprechen, aber, als er sich verliebt hatte, hatte sie ihn fallen lassen, bloßgestellt, gedemütigt – nachdem er ihretwegen alle anderen Menschen, die ihm je etwas bedeutet hatten, aus seinem Leben ausgesperrt hatte.

Hier war er nun, Chris Redfield, dem Alex Wesker das Herz gebrochen hatte, verlassen, allein und mit ungewisser Zukunft. Das Allerschlimmste aber war, dass er einfach nicht mit seiner gescheiterten Beziehung abschließen konnte. Tief in ihm waren noch die Gefühle für Natalia und Alex da. Obwohl sie ihn ins Unglück gestürzt hatte, hatte er die Monate, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten, in vollen Zügen genossen. In seiner Einsamkeit wünschte er sich manchmal zurück in die Zeit, als er die Wahrheit noch nicht gekannt hatte und sie sich noch sorglos getroffen hatten. Es war gefährliches Wunschdenken, für das er sich selbst verachtete.

Wenn Albert ihn jetzt gesehen hätte, er hätte spöttisch gelacht.

Natalia oder besser Alex Wesker freilich hatte im Gegensatz zu ihm eine großartige Zukunft vor sich. Chris fragte sich, ob sie tatsächlich nach Princeton gegangen war. Das Semester hatte bereits vor geraumer Zeit angefangen. Chris, der ihr ursprünglich nach Princeton hatte folgen wollen, hatte das Treffen mit dem Immobilienmakler wegen der neuen Wohnung abgesagt und war in seinem alten Apartment in New York geblieben.

Mit Sicherheit wollte Barry seine Adoptivtochter ganz weit weg von ihm wissen. Das Einzige, das Chris Alex heute wünschte, war, dass Barry ihr nicht die Schuld an dem Debakel gab und nicht wütend auf sie war. Es war allein Chris' Schuld, dass es so weit gekommen war.

Manchmal, in diesen Momenten, wenn er zu viel Zeit hatte und seine Gedanken abschweiften, überlegte Chris, was sein alter Freund jetzt wohl von ihm dachte. Was Claire und Jill von ihm dachten, wollte er sich gar nicht vorstellen. Seine Schwester war vermutlich enttäuscht und Jill? Jill hatte er auf die schlimmste nur erdenkliche Weise verletzt. Er hatte ihr dasselbe angetan, was Natalia alias Alex ihm angetan hatte.

Es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn sie nie wieder etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollten.

Chris hatte nach dem peinlichen Moment in seinem Schlafzimmer nicht versucht, Claire, Jill oder Barry anzurufen. Und wie zu erwarten, war auch sein Telefon still geblieben. Er hatte sich gar nicht die Mühe gemacht, die Sache zu erklären, weil er genau wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Wer sollte ihm glauben? Für seine Freunde war die Situation eindeutig gewesen. Er, Chris, ein erwachsener Mann, hatte eine junges, naives Mädchen verführt und zu seinem Vergnügen ausgenutzt. Wenn er auch noch versucht hätte, ihnen das Gegenteil weiszumachen oder ihnen von Alex Wesker erzählt hatte, hätte er noch mehr Schaden angerichtet. So hatte er einfach entschieden, die Dinge auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

Monate waren ins Land gezogen. Als Chris eines Tages nach einem langen harten Arbeitstag nach Hause kam, wollte er eigentlich nur schnell etwas essen und dann schlafen gehen. Er hatte heute die Ausbildung seiner neuen Kollegen geleitet und war sehr erschöpft. Er wusste nicht warum, denn normalerweise schaute er nie Nachrichten, aber an diesem Abend verspürte er das Bedürfnis, den Fernseher einzuschalten und zu erfahren, was außerhalb seiner vier Wände vorging. Seit Monaten hatte er sich nicht mehr für die Außenwelt interessiert. Warum er jedoch ausgerechnet an jenem Abend die Nachrichten eingeschaltet hatte, blieb ein Rätsel. Vielleicht war es seine Intuition, die ihm sagte, dass es zu lange zu ruhig gewesen war.

„ _Wie wir soeben erfahren haben, ist in der Nähe der Stadt Houston im Bundesstaat Texas eine bislang unbekannte Seuche ausgebrochen und Monster wurden gesichtet_ ", sagte der Nachrichtensprecher. Im Hintergrund wurden Bilder der Vorkommnisse eingeblendet. Menschen liefen durch die Straßen, während sie von B.O.W.s verfolgt wurden.

Chris musste sofort an Claire, Jill und Barry denken. Waren sie jetzt gerade in Texas im Einsatz, um die Bevölkerung ein weiteres Mal vor einer Katastrophe zu schützen? Wahrscheinlich. Sie taten ihre Pflicht. Wären die Dinge ein wenig anders verlaufen, wäre er jetzt bei ihnen. Doch dieses Kapitel lag hinter ihm. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass ihn doch ein wenig Wehmut bei dem Gedanken ergriff, dass er auch einst für die Sicherheit der Menschen gekämpft hatte, ja dies sogar als seine Lebensaufgabe gesehen hatte.

Als er den Fernseher ausschaltete, kam ihm kurz Natalia in den Sinn. Alex Wesker war irgendwo in ihrer neuen Gestalt da draußen. Ein Virusausbruch nur ein paar Monate, nachdem sie New York verlassen hatte, war ein bisschen zu viel des Zufalls. Würde sie es wirklich wieder versuchen? Princeton war weit weg von Texas. Wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass sie etwas mit den neuen Anschlägen zu tun hatte? Und selbst wenn, er hatte damit nichts mehr zu schaffen.

* * *

Ein paar Tage nach den Meldungen kam Chris etwas früher nach Hause. Um sich abzulenken, nahm er den lange aufgeschobenen Großputz in Angriff. Seine Wohnung war nach den letzten Monaten, in denen er praktisch nur zum Essen und zum Schlafen nach Hause gekommen war, ziemlich unordentlich und verkommen und bedurfte einer gründlichen Reinigung.

Er spülte gerade in der Küche das Geschirr ab, als es unerwartet klingelte. Chris bekam nie Besuch. Einerseits weil sich alle, die ihn hätten besuchen können, von ihm abgewandt hatten, andererseits auch, weil er es nicht über sich brachte, neue Leute, egal ob Freunde oder eine Beziehung, in sein Leben zu lassen. Alex hatte zu große Wunden hinterlassen, die noch nicht verheilt waren.

Als er die Tür öffnete, erstarrte er. Er stand seiner Schwester gegenüber.

„Claire? Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er und starrte seine Schwester völlig entgeistert an. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass er Claire wiedersehen würde.

„Hi. Darf ich rein?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ähm, klar." Er ließ sie herein.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, Claire nach so langer Zeit wieder gegenüber zu stehen. Vor allem angesichts dessen, wie sie auseinandergegangen waren. Sie hatte sich nicht verändert, aber wirkte angespannt, wahrscheinlich wegen des neuen Virusausbruchs. Als sie im Flur standen, fiel Chris ein, dass er ihren Geburtstag versäumt hatte. Nach Monaten noch nachträglich zu gratulieren, befand er jedoch für höchst unangebracht.

„Schön, dich zu sehen, Claire", sagte Chris, dem sonst nichts einfallen wollte. „Was führt dich hierher?"

Claire schien genauso um Worte verlegen wie er. Immer wieder wich sie seinem Blick aus und konnte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen. Wenn sie ihn ansah, hatte sie vermutlich Bilder von ihm und Natalia in bestimmten Situationen vor ihrem geistigen Auge.

„Hey, ich weiß, die Dinge sind nicht so gut gelaufen", sagte Claire langsam. „Das ... Diese Sache mit Natalia hat uns alle ganz schön umgehauen."

„Denk ich mir", meinte Chris nur, nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte.

„Ähm ... Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was ich sagen soll. Ich bin nicht deswegen hier. Hast du die Nachrichten gesehen?"

Chris nickte.

„Es gibt einen neuen Virus", erklärte Claire. „Wir haben die Situation in Texas zwar unter Kontrolle, aber wir fürchten, dass das nicht der einzige Anschlag bleiben wird. Wir versuchen, die Hintermänner ausfindig zu machen."

„Das ... klingt gut."

„Chris, ich will ehrlich sein. Es ist ohne dich einfach nicht dasselbe", sagte Claire und sah ihn traurig an. „Wir vermissen dich. Jill vermisst dich. Und wir kommen ohne dich nicht weiter. Wir brauchen dich."

Chris wandte sich ab und ging in die Küche zurück. Claire folgte ihm. „Claire, ihr braucht mich nicht. Und außerdem habe ich damit abgeschlossen."

„Ich weiß, Chris. Wir respektieren das, aber bitte, hilf uns ein letztes Mal. Wir brauchen dich."

Chris nahm das Geschirrtuch, mit dem er abgetrocknet hatte, aber warf es gleich wieder auf die Küchenablage. „Wie stellst du dir das vor, Claire? Wie soll ich nach allem, was passiert ist, einfach so zurückkommen und Barry und Jill gegenübertreten?"

„Chris, Natalia ist verschwunden", sagte Claire plötzlich.

„Was?" Er glaubte nicht, was er hörte, aber gleichzeitig überkam ihn ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl. Er erinnerte sich, was er er sofort gedacht hatte, als er die Nachrichten gesehen hatte. Dass die neuerlichen Vorfälle etwas mit Natalia bzw. Alex zu tun haben mussten. Sollte er Recht gehabt haben? „Was soll das heißen, sie ist verschwunden?"

„Deshalb bin ich hier. Ich dachte, sie wäre vielleicht hier und du wüsstest, was los ist."

„Ich habe sie seit Monaten nicht gesehen", erklärte Chris. „Nicht seit ... Ist sie nicht in Princeton?"

„Nein. Barry und Kathy haben sie zum Beginn des Semesters hingebracht, aber so wie es aussieht, war das alles nur ein Vorwand. Sie war nur ein paar Tage dort und ist dann verschwunden. Spurlos." Die Verzweiflung sprach aus Claire. „Du glaubst nicht, wie es Barry geht. Chris, ist frage dich noch einmal: Weißt du irgendetwas? Und wenn, dann musst du es mir bitte sagen."

Chris rang mit sich. Natürlich wusste er etwas. Er wusste sehr viel, aber die Wahrheit würde ihm ohnehin niemand glauben.

„Chris..."

„Ich weiß tatsächlich etwas."

„Das ist super! Sag mir bitte, was du weißt!"

„Claire, wenn ich dir die Wahrheit erzähle, glaubst du mir dann?", fragte Chris und sah seine Schwester an.

„Natürlich. Wir sind dankbar für jeden Hinweis. Barry macht sich wirklich sehr große Sorgen."

„Claire, du musst mir versprechen, dass du mir zuhörst und mir glaubst, OK?", mahnte er sie eindringlich. Es war wie in ihrer Kindheit, als sie sich schworen, den anderen nicht vor ihren Eltern zu verraten.

„Ich schwöre es dir, Bruderherz."

„Also gut. Damals, als ihr mich und Natalia gesehen habt..."

„Bitte, erinnere mich nicht daran", sagte Claire sofort. „Wir konnten nicht glauben, was wir da gesehen haben. Ich meine, sie war noch ein Kind, Chris. Ich würde dir niemals etwas Böses unterstellen, weil ich dich kenne, Chris, du bist mein Bruder. Deshalb weiß ich, dass alles, was zwischen euch war, absolut freiwillig geschah. Aber trotzdem, es war nicht richtig."

„Ich weiß. Es tut mir auch leid, Claire. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich das rückgängig machen."

„Wie ist das überhaupt passiert?", wollte Claire wissen. „Und was hat das jetzt mit der Situation zu tun?"

Wenn Chris das nur so einfach beantworten könnte. „Du wirst mir glauben, was ich dir jetzt sagen werde?"

„Natürlich. Wenn es die Wahrheit ist, dann glaube ich dir. Ich will einfach nur Antworten."

„Natalia ist nicht die, für die sie alle halten. Für die auch ich sie gehalten habe, als ich mich auf sie eingelassen habe."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Claire verwirrt.

„Ich bin in diese Sache so reingerutscht", sagte Chris. „Ich weiß, dass das schwer zu glauben ist, aber es ging von ihr aus, Claire. Natalia hat das angefangen. Es war alles geplant. Sie wollte es mir heimzahlen, was ich getan habe, was du getan hast."

„Heimzahlen? Chris, ich verstehe kein Wort."

„Sie wollte Rache für ihren Bruder und ihren Tod auf der Insel."

„Was? Chris, was redest du denn da?!" Claire schüttelte den Kopf.

„Claire, Natalia ist nicht Natalia", sagte Chris ernst. „Es ist Alex Wesker."

* * *

Die ganze Autofahrt über hatte Claire kein Wort gesprochen und stattdessen nur stur geradeaus auf die Straße gesehen. Chris' Worte schwirrten ihr im Kopf herum. Sie wollte ihm glauben. Er war ihr Bruder. Wenn es jemanden gab, dem sie vertrauen konnte, dann ihm, aber was er erzählte, klang einfach so unrealistisch und an den Haaren herbeigezogen, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, was sie noch glauben sollte oder ob sie sich über Chris' Geisteszustand ernsthafte Sorgen machen musste.

„Du erzählst mir also, dass Natalia Korda die ganze Zeit über in Wirklichkeit Alex Wesker war?"

„Ja, genau."

„Wie, Chris, wie in Dreiteufelsnamen soll das möglich sein? Wir haben Alex vernichtet. Ich habe selbst den Raketenwerfer auf sie abgefeuert."

„Ich weiß. Das ist es auch nicht. Ihr habt Alex' alten Körper vernichtet, aber sie selbst lebt noch. Alex' Bewusstsein steckt in Natalias Körper und lebt in ihr fort. Dieses Bewusstsein hat irgendwann die Oberhand gewonnen."

Claire fehlten die Worte. Alles, was Chris sagte, ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn. Dennoch rührten seine Worte an etwas in ihrem Gedächtnis. Alex Bewusstsein. Sie und Moira hatten auf der Insel Alex Weskers Tagebücher gefunden, in denen sie ständig von einer Transformation und einer Übertragung gesprochen hatte. War das wirklich möglich? Hatte sie es tatsächlich geschafft, sich selbst auf den Körper eines Kindes zu übertragen, um am Leben zu bleiben?

„Wie, Chris? Ich versuche das zu verstehen."

„Habt ihr in den ganzen Aufzeichnungen auf der Insel nicht irgendetwas von einer Maschine gefunden? Hat ihr Assistent, dieser Stuart, nicht davon gesprochen?"

„Schon, aber …"

„Claire, es ist egal, wie sie es gemacht hat. Sie hat es auf jeden Fall geschafft."

„Chris ..." Es fiel Claire immer noch schwer, alles zu begreifen. „Chris, wieso? Sie war ein Kind. Wie konnte das mit euch überhaupt passieren?" Wollte Claire die Antwort auf diese Frage überhaupt hören?

„Ich weiß es nicht, Claire. Natalia, Alex war einfach da. Zu einer Zeit, als ich..."

„Als du sie gebraucht hast, nicht wahr?"

„Sie hat meine Lage ausgenutzt, Claire. Das gehörte alles zu ihrem Plan. Sie wollte mich … verführen. Und war dabei höchst erfolgreich."

„Als wir euch..." Claire konnte gar nicht weitersprechen. Die Bilder tauchten wieder vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. Natalia und ihr Bruder zusammen im Schlafzimmer. „Du hast uns nicht angerufen, oder? Das war sie."

„Sie hat meine Stimme gestohlen", erklärte Chris. „Sie wollte, dass ihr uns seht, damit ihr euch von mir abwendet. Sie wollte mich das spüren lassen, was sie durchgemacht hat. Es war Rache für die Insel und Albert."

„Was hast du für sie empfunden?" Die Frage war aus Claire herausgebrochen, bevor sie etwas dagegen tun konnte.

„Das ist eine gute Frage."

„Sorry, ich wollte nicht … War das was Ernstes mit euch beiden?"

„Zumindest für mich war es das", sagte Chris. „Deswegen bin ich Alex in die Falle gegangen. Ich habe alles getan, was sie wollte."

Claire warf ihrem Bruder einen Blick von der Seite zu, erwiderte aber nichts. Sie begriff allmählich, was die letzten Monate wirklich vorgefallen war. Chris hatte sich nicht von ihr, Jill und Barry abgewandt, weil er es wirklich gewollt hatte. Er war in einer Notsituation gewesen, in der er eigentlich seine Freunde und seine Familie gebraucht hätte. Weil Claire und die anderen aber nicht da gewesen waren und zu wenig Verständnis für Chris aufgebracht hatten, hatte jemand anderes seine Krise ausgenutzt. Natalia oder Alex verstand sich sehr gut auf Manipulation und der labile, orientierungslose Chris war nur allzu leicht in das Netz der Rache gefallen, das sie jahrelang gesponnen hatte. Claire hätte sich ohrfeigen können, dass sie die Zeichen nicht erkannt hatte. Sie hatte nur gesehen, was sie hatte sehen wollte.

„Alex Wesker ist also zurück", meinte sie, als sie auf den Freeway abbog. „Oder besser, sie war nie weg. Sie war die ganze Zeit noch da. Vor unserer Nase."

„Es tut mir alles so leid, Claire", sagte Chris. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte die Zeichen früher erkannt und ..."

„Chris", unterbrach Claire ihren Bruder. „Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Wir können es nicht mehr ändern. Also vergessen wir die ganze Sache und erledigen wir lieber die B.O.W.s."

Sie glaubte, den schwachen Anflug eines Lächelns auf Chris' Gesicht zu erkennen.

„Wo fährst du hin?", fragte Chris, dem aufgefallen war, dass Claire nicht den Weg zur B.S.A.A. eingeschlagen hatte.

„Der Virusausbruch war im Süden, schon vergessen? Ein Flugzeug wartet auf uns."

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen Chris und Claire zusammen im Flugzeug in Richtung Texas.

* * *

Chris fühlte sich, als wäre er auf seinem allerersten Einsatz. Es war fremd, nach so langer Zeit wieder seine Uniform zu tragen. Die Nervosität, die ihn ergriff, war ihm ebenfalls unbekannt. Wahrscheinlich rührte sie aus seiner Angst vor der Begegnung mit Jill und Barry. Sie flogen nicht mit ihnen, wofür Chris insgeheim dankbar war, denn dann hatte er noch genügend Zeit, sich mental auf ihr Zusammentreffen einzustellen.

„Wo sind die anderen?", fragte er Claire.

„Sie sind schon vor Ort", erklärte Claire, während sie Magazine für ihre Waffe einsteckte. „Die Lage ist so weit unter Kontrolle, das war der letzte Stand. Ich habe allerdings schon länger nichts mehr von ihnen gehört."

„Warst du schon dort?"

Claire verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Ich ... Ich wollte erst dich dazu bringen, wieder mit uns zusammen zu kämpfen."

„Und wenn du mich nicht überzeugt hättest?"

„Das war keine Option."

„Wie soll das mit Jill und Barry funktionieren? Jill wird mich hassen und Barry ... Der denkt, ich habe seine Tochter geschändet. Wissen die überhaupt, dass ich komme?"

„Ähm ..." Claire, um Worte verlegen, druckste herum. „Ich habe ihnen nichts gesagt. Ich wollte sie ..."

„Vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen?", sagte Chris und beendete ihren Satz für sie.

„Wenn du es so ausdrücken willst. Ich wollte mir einfach die Diskussionen ersparen. Du kommst und bist dabei. Keine Diskussion. Und Jill hasst dich nicht."

„Tatsächlich? Hast du ihr Gesicht gesehen, als sie mich und Natalia gesehen hat?"

„Sie hasst dich nicht und sie ist auch nicht wütend", widersprach Claire. „Ihr ging es in den letzten Monaten sehr schlecht. Du fehlst ihr. Sie liebt dich immer noch."

Chris konnte nicht sagen, wie er heute zu Jill stand, was seine Gefühle anbelangte. Er empfand auf jeden Fall freundschaftliche Gefühle für seine ehemalige Partnerin, aber ob er auch romantische hatte, das bezweifelte er. Ihre Beziehung war auseinandergegangen, weil eben der entscheidende Funke der Liebe gefehlt hatte. Er konnte aber nur für sich sprechen. Vielleicht empfand Jill tatsächlich anders und er hatte die damalige Situation bei ihrer Trennung falsch eingeschätzt. Egal, wie sie zu ihm stand, Chris konnte sich keine Beziehung mehr mit ihr vorstellen, die über Freundschaft hinausging. Er hatte immer noch damit zu kämpfen, über Natalia alias Alex hinwegzukommen. Das erwähnte er besser nicht gegenüber den anderen.

Claires Handy klingelte. „Ja?" Der Anrufer am anderen Ende sagte etwas, worauf sich Claires Miene verfinsterte. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Ich bin auf dem Weg! Ich bin gleich da." Sie legte auf.

„Was ist los?", fragte Chris, dem Böses schwante.

„Sie haben Probleme. Die Evakuierung funktioniert nicht so wie geplant und die B.O.W.s haben Menschen angegriffen. Das Virus hat sich doch weiter in der Stadt ausgebreitet, als ursprünglich gedacht. Sie kämpfen gegen eine ganze Horde Infizierter."

„Die Stadt Houston ist betroffen, das haben die in den Nachrichten gesagt."

„Ja. Jill, Barry und die anderen von der B.S.A.A. und unsere Leute von Terrasave versuchen alles, um die Ausbreitung der Seuche zu verhindern, aber das Blatt hat sich offenbar gegen uns gewandt."

Als sie über das im Chaos versinkende Houston flogen, sah Chris nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Die Straßen unter ihnen waren voller Zombies, die verbliebenen Überlebenden versuchten sich verzweifelt in Sicherheit zu bringen. Dazwischen kämpften Claires Kollegen und die Soldaten der B.S.A.A. Unweigerlich musste Chris an Alex denken. War sie hier? War sie für den Ausbruch verantwortlich?

„Claire?"

„Ja?"

„Glaubst du mir? Glaubst du mir, dass Alex Wesker zurück ist?"

Claire antwortete nicht sofort. „Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich glauben soll", sagte sie schließlich. „Glaubst du mir aber, wenn ich sage, dass möglicherweise Alex Wesker hinter diesem Anschlag steckt?"

Es war die Möglichkeit, die Chris in Betracht ziehen musste. Auch wenn es wehtat. „Ja."

Claire nickte. „Also stürzen wir uns ins Getümmel."

* * *

Ihr Pilot landete auf einem Platz mitten in der Stadt, wo bereits Fahrzeuge der B.S.A.A. und Terrasave standen und ihre Kollegen auf sie warteten. Chris erkannte Barry und Jill und sein Herz schlug augenblicklich schneller.

Sie landeten. Claire ging voraus, Chris aber hielt sich im Hintergrund. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte, wenn er auf seine ehemaligen Kollegen traf. Langsam trat er aus dem Flugzeug ins Freie.

„Hey, wie ist die Lage? Ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie ich konnte", sagte Claire zu den anderen.

„Gut, dass du hier bist. Wir haben militärische Hilfe angefordert. Die Soldaten haben die Stadt abgeriegelt, aber die Seuche droht, die Absperrungen zu überwinden."

„Die B.O.W.s?"

„Wir konnten ein paar erledigen, aber die meisten treiben noch in der Stadt ihr Unwesen", erklärte Barry. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch in diesem Moment fiel sein Blick auf Chris.

Die Hitze des Südens kam Chris unerträglich vor. Der Gang über die Ladefläche schien wie der Gang zu einer schweren Prüfung. Als sich Chris' und Barrys Blicke trafen, blieb Chris stehen.

„Claire, was tut der hier?", fragte Barry und sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er Chris nicht sehen wollte.

„Barry, lass mich erklären ..."

„War es das, was du machen wolltest, bevor du hierher geflogen bist?"

„Chris ..."

Jill sah traurig aus, als sie Chris erblicke. In ihren Augen lag Sehnsucht.

„Hey, Jill", sagte Chris. „Lange nicht gesehen."

„Was machst du hier? Ich verstehe das nicht. Ich dachte, du wolltest mit uns nichts mehr zu tun haben. Hat Claire ..." Jill war plötzlich völlig aufgewühlt. Chris nach so vielen Monaten so plötzlich wiederzusehen, brachte sie komplett aus der Fassung.

„Claire hat mich zu einem letzten Einsatz überredet", erklärte Chris. „Sie meinte, ihr braucht Hilfe. Da konnte ich nicht nein sagen."

„Hört mal, wir können das alles später noch besprechen", drängte Claire sie ungeduldig. „Wir müssen erst mal die Lage in den Griff kriegen."

„Habt ihr irgendwelche Informationen darüber, wer für den Ausbruch verantwortlich ist? Hat sich jemand bekannt?", erkundigte sich Chris.

„Fehlanzeige", sagte Jill mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Wie soll uns der dabei helfen?", wollte Barry wissen. Sein Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel, dass man in seinen Augen auf Chris verzichten konnte.

„Chris hat Informationen, die uns vielleicht weiterhelfen können", erklärte Claire ruhig, in der Hoffnung, die Wogen etwas zu glätten.

„Welche Infos?", fragte Jill.

„Ich weiß, dass das jetzt alles sehr komisch klingen wird, aber hört Chris bitte erst mal zu."

Chris erzählte ihnen von Natalia und Alex Wesker, wobei er jedoch nähere Details aus ihrer Beziehung aussparte. Er berichtete nur von ihrer List, mit der sie ihn in die Falle gelockt und ihre Freundschaften zerstört hatte. Sonst beschränkte er sich auf das Wesentliche.

„Alex Wesker soll dafür verantwortlich sein?" Jill musterte Chris und Claire skeptisch. „Das kann doch nicht sein."

„Doch kann es, Jill. Überlege doch mal. Sie war immer und überall die Beste, sie hat keine Freunde, sie liest nur Kafka-Bücher. Und jetzt ist sie verschwunden und wir haben einen neuen Virusausbruch. Ich jedenfalls sehe da einen Zusammenhang."

Barry sagte nichts. Sein Blick wanderte von Claire zu Chris, dann wandte er sich ab und ging zu ihrem Team zurück.

„Er wird ein bisschen brauchen", flüsterte Claire ihrem Bruder zu. „Aber er wird sich wieder einkriegen. Das wird schon."

Chris war da nicht so sicher, aber im Moment gab es Wichtigeres als die Ereignisse in der Vergangenheit. „Also gut, dann werden wir mal zur Tat schreiten."

* * *

Bewaffnet mit Maschinengewehren rückten Jill, Barry, Chris und Claire zusammen mit ihrem Team in die Stadt vor. Sie schossen ein Gruppe Infizierter nieder und befreiten ein paar Familien aus ihren Fahrzeugen.

Im Stadtzentrum trafen sie auf ein Rudel Cerberus, das sich an herumliegenden Leichen gütlich tat. Ihr Plan, sich vorsichtig und unbemerkt an den B.O.W.s vorbeizustehlen, misslang, da sich die infizierten Hunde sofort auf ihre neue Beute stürzten.

Sie schossen und erwischten ein paar Hunde, doch die übrigen waren zu schnell, sodass Chris und die anderen gezwungen waren, sich zurückzuziehen. Erst durch Unterstützung aus der Luft schafften sie es, ihre Verfolger abzuschütteln. Ein Hubschrauber gab ihnen von oben aus Rückendeckung, damit sie weiter ins Innere der Stadt vordringen konnten.

Nahe eines hohen Gebäudes töteten sich erneut eine Horde wandelnder Toter, die ächzend durch die Straßen schlurften. Es war da, dass Chris plötzlich aus dem Augenwinkel heraus eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Er hätte schwören können, dass sich hinter einem der Fenster im Gebäude etwas bewegt hatte. Als er ein zweites Mal hinsah, setzte sein Herzschlag für einen Moment aus. In einem Fenster im sechsten Stock stand niemand anderes als Natalia.

„Da oben, da ist..." Als er sich für einen Moment abwandte, um Claire und die anderen dazu zu holen, verlor er Alex für einen Sekundenbruchteil aus den Augen. Als die anderen bei ihm waren, war sie verschwunden.

„Was ist da?", fragte Jill, doch Chris gab keine Antwort mehr. Er war bereits losgestürmt. „Chris!"

Chris überlegte nicht lange, sondern lief einfach los. Er durchbrach die Eingangstür des Gebäudes mit Leichtigkeit und steuerte sogleich die Treppe an. Der Aufzug war defekt. Nicht einen Moment lang dachte er an eine mögliche Gefahr. Alles, was er wollte, war, Natalia zu fassen.

„Chris!" Die anderen liefen irgendwo hinter ihm, konnten aber kaum mit ihm Schritt halten. Chris war seit langer Zeit nicht mehr so schnell gelaufen wie jetzt. Er rannte, als ginge es um sein Leben.

Die Treppen bis in den sechsten Stock rauschten nur so unter ihm hinweg, als ob er nicht laufe, sondern fliege. Als er oben ankam, war er kaum außer Atem.

Ein langer Gang mit vielen Fenstern zur Straßenseite erstreckte sich vor ihm. Am anderen Ende stand Natalia in einem weißen Kleid, ihre schwarzen Haare zu einem Zopf geflochten. Sie lächelte.

„Alex!"

Chris rannte. Alex Wesker wandte sich mit einem Grinsen ab. Bevor Chris sie erreichen konnte, sprangen mehrere Monster in den Flur und versperrten Chris den Weg.

„Chris, was ist los?!", fragten seine Teamkameraden, die hinter ihm die Treppe heraufkamen.

„Alex! Wir dürfen sie nicht entkommen lassen!", rief er den anderen zu. „Und ihr", fügte er in Richtung der B.O.W.s zu, „werdet mich sicher nicht aufhalten!"

Er schoss und lief nach vorne. Vielleicht waren selbst die B.O.W.s von seinem Mut überrascht, denn er hatte leichtes Spiel, ihre Reihen zu durchbrechen. Während seine Kameraden die Monster erledigten, folgte Chris Alex. Er hoffte inständig, dass er sie noch erwischen würde.

„Chris!" Claire, Jill und die anderen folgten ihm auf dem Fuß.

Er stellte Alex, als sie gerade ihre Hand auf einen Aufzugknopf gelegt hatte und gehen wollte.

„Bleib da stehen!", drohte Chris mit erhobener Waffe. „Wenn du auch nur einen Schritt machst, dann schwöre ich dir, werde ich schießen!"

Sie wirkte überrascht. „Es ist vorbei, Alex!"

Alex wollte gerade etwas sagen, als die anderen dazustießen. „Chris, was..."

Sie erstarrten, als sie Natalia erblickten. „Natalia? Was machst du denn hier?"

Barry war völlig durcheinander. Sie Wut auf Chris war wie verflogen. Er war froh, seine Adoptivtochter wiederzusehen.

„Natalia! Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen. Haben dir diese Leute irgendwas angetan? Kannst du uns sagen, wer dafür verantwortlich ist?", fragte er und wollte schon auf Natalia zugehen, doch Chris stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„Nein, Barry. Das ist nicht Natalia", sagte er ernst. „Das ist Alex Wesker!"

„Ich höre mir diesen Unsinn nicht länger an, Chris!", entgegnete Barry aufgebracht. „Natalia, bitte ..."

Alex lächelte. „Schon gut, Barry. Chris hat Recht. Es ist wahr. Ich bin nicht Natalia, ich bin Alex Wesker."

Alle außer Chris starrten die junge Frau völlig entgeistert an. „Natalia, was redest du denn da?", fragte Barry, der überhaupt nichts mehr begriff. „Was ..."

„Ich habe es euch doch gesagt", sagte Chris.

„Chris hatte Recht", sagte Claire.

Barry blickte von einem zum anderen, so als hoffe er, irgendjemand würde ihm sagen, dass das alles ein Scherz war.

„Chris hat die Wahrheit gesagt", sagte Jill, die offenbar auch nicht mehr wusste, was sie sagen, fühlen oder denken sollte.

„Alex, bitte komm mit uns zurück. Noch ist der Schaden nicht so groß. Wir können dieses Chaos wieder in Ordnung bringen und ..."

Alex lachte leise auf. „Tut mir leid, Chris, aber ich kann nicht zurück. Ich habe große Pläne. Das hier ist erst der Anfang."

„Alex Wesker, du bist verhaftet wegen Bioterrorismus!", sagte Claire und richtete ihre Waffe auf Alex. Alle außer Barry folgten ihr. Chris hingegen ließ seine Waffe sinken.

„Nun ja, wenn ihr meint", sagte Alex und grinste verschmitzt. „Ihr habt es so gewollt."

„Nein!"

Chris stellte sich zwischen die Fronten. „Nein, nehmt die Waffen runter!"

„Chris! Was ..."

„Claire, lasst mich mit ihr reden. Ich kriege das hin. Alex, ich will nur mit dir reden. Bitte."

„Nach allem willst du reden, Chris? Wurde nicht bereits alles gesagt?"

Was genau er mit Alex reden sollte, das wusste Chris selbst noch nicht. Aber er wusste, dass er noch ein paar Antworten brauchte und dass er die Lage nicht eskalieren lassen durfte. Er hatte irgendwie die völlig unrealistische Hoffnung, dass Alex ihm zuhören und Vernunft annehmen würde. Es war ein verrücktes Vorhaben und der Erfolg war unwahrscheinlich, aber er musste es zumindest versuchen. Vielleicht nur, dass er später sagen konnte, dass er alle Möglichkeiten in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Und irgendwie tief in ihm schlummerte die leise Hoffnung, dass ihre gemeinsame Zeit doch mehr gewesen war als nur Alex Weskers Racheplan.

„Wir reden allein. Die anderen werden nicht dabei sein", sagte Chris. „Nur wir beide. Da drin." Er deutete auf eine offene Tür zu seiner Rechten.

„Chris, nein!", sagte Claire besorgt, doch ihr Bruder ließ keine Einwände zu.

„Ich schaffe das, Claire, vertraut mir. Kümmert euch in der Zwischenzeit um Barry."

Er wandte sich Alex zu. „Nur reden, Alex. Erinnerst du dich an unsere Gespräche? Wir konnten doch immer gut zusammen reden."

Sie betrachtete ihn einen Moment. Schließlich willigte sie ein und nickte. Chris atmete erleichtert auf.

„Wartet draußen auf uns. Versucht derweil die Lage unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ich regle das hier", sagte Chris zu seiner Schwester. Claire war überhaupt nicht begeistert von seinem Plan, aber sie vertraute ihrem Bruder und ließ ihn gewähren.

* * *

Chris und Alex gingen in den leeren Raum und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Sie standen in einem verwüsteten Büro. Tisch und Stühle lagen kreuz und quer herum und ein Aktenschrank war umgekippt und hatte seinen Inhalt über den Boden verteilt.

„Du wolltest reden, Chris. Hier sind wir nun. Reden wir."

Chris holte tief Luft. „Alex, komm zurück."

„Was?" Sie verstand nicht, was er sagte.

„Ich meine es ernst. Bitte komm zurück. Du musst das nicht tun. Wir bringen das hier in Ordnung und dann ..."

„Dann meinst du, wird alles wieder wie vorher? Willst du, dass es wieder wie früher wird?"

Chris konnte nicht gleich antworten. Wünschte er sich seine Beziehung mit Natalia bzw. Alex zurück? War das der Grund, warum er so vehement versuchte, sie zur Vernunft zu bringen und zur Rückkehr zu bewegen? War das der Grund, warum er sich so sehr wünschte, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kam?

„Auch wenn es nur dein Racheplan war und du mir die Beziehung vorgegaukelt hast, habe ich unsere gemeinsame Zeit dennoch sehr genossen."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Alex.

„Es ist kein Schaden entstanden", sagte Chris, obwohl er wusste, dass das, was er da gerade redete, natürlich so nicht stimmte. „Wir können nach Hause gehen, Alex."

Sie schnaubte. „Was glaubst du denn, Chris? Dass wir alles vergessen, dass wir zurückgehen und einfach so tun, als wäre ich wieder die alte Natalia? Das funktioniert nicht, Chris. Ich bin nun mal nicht Natalia, sondern Alex, auch wenn du dir das vielleicht wünschst."

„Ich dachte, du bist Natalia", sagte Chris. „Das bist du ja auch irgendwie. Du siehst wie sie aus und etwas von ihr ist in dir, das weiß ich. Aber mit Alex war ich zusammen. Obwohl du nicht Natalia warst, war die Zeit schön und ich möchte sie nicht missen."

„Wirklich? Trotz meiner Intrige? Obwohl ich all deine Freundschaften und die Beziehung zu deiner Schwester zerstört habe?"

„Sieh dich doch mal um", meinte Chris. „Ich bin wieder mit meiner Schwester und meinen Freunden vereint. Wir sind wieder ein Team. Niemand bringt mich und Claire auseinander", entgegnete er selbstbewusst. „Da müssen schon dickere Fische kommen."

„So?"

„Und was Jill und Barry anbelangt … Ich kenne sie schon verdammt lange. Wir haben schon weitaus schlimmere Dinge erlebt. Unsere Freundschaft wird auch diese Krise überstehen."

Alex erwiderte nichts. Zum ersten Mal schien sie etwas verunsichert.

„Irgendwann werden sie mir verzeihen. Ich habe mir nur vorzuwerfen, dass ich ihnen unsere Beziehung verheimlicht habe. Das ist dein einziger Verdienst, dass du mich zur Geheimniskrämerei verführt hast, wo eigentlich Offenheit und Ehrlichkeit angebracht gewesen wären. Aber ob sie dir die jahrelange Täuschung verzeihen können?"

Sie blickte ihn an. Sie war sichtlich überrascht von seinen Worten.

„Ich hatte ein paar Monate Zeit zum Nachdenken. Weißt du, Alex, ich muss schon sagen, dass dein Plan wirklich gut war, aber wie immer liegt ihr Wesker eben falsch. Ihr macht immer dieselben Fehler und lernt nichts dazu. Ihr unterschätzt andere und die Bedeutung von Freundschaft. Du hast mit deinem Plan nicht mir, sondern nur dir selbst geschadet."

Sie lachte laut auf. „Sehr gut, Chris. Du schaffst es ja beinahe, mich zu überzeugen. Nur, du unterschätzt mich. Ich habe t-Phobos und schon bald..."

„T-Phobos?" Jetzt war es an Chris zu lachen. „Albert hatte Uroborus und er glaubte tatsächlich, dass er nichts anderes als diesen verdammten Virus brauchen würde. Wo ist dein Bruder heute? Das hat ihn ins Grab gebracht und wenn du nicht aufpasst, Alex, dann wirst du ihm dahin folgen."

Sie funkelte ihn böse an.

„Ich für meinen Teil habe aus der Vergangenheit sehr viel gelernt und möchte nicht, dass du es ihm gleichtust. Ich möchte, dass du hier bei uns bleibst."

„Wie stellst du dir das vor, Chris? Natalia ist tot, sie wird nie wieder zurückkommen."

„Das mag sein, aber die ganze Zeit über war Alex da und Alex kann zurückkommen. Das würde ich mir wünschen."

Sie musterte ihn. „Wie rührend. Du meinst das wirklich ernst, oder?"

„Jedes Wort." Chris wusste nicht, wo er hinwollte, aber er musste weitermachen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er Alex überzeugen konnte. „Ich möchte die Fehler aus der Vergangenheit nicht wiederholen. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren und ich möchte auch nicht, dass Barry seine Adoptivtochter verliert. Ich möchte dir zumindest die Chance geben, dich zu entscheiden."

„Entscheiden?"

„Ja. Entweder kommst du zurück zu uns und wir machen dort weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben, oder du verfolgst den neuen Weg weiter. Dann hast du uns allerdings zum Feind, Alex. Überlege es dir gut, was du tust."

„Das ist ja ein großzügiges Angebot", meinte Alex. „Ich muss dir ja glatt Anerkennung zollen für deine Mühen. Wo ist der Haken?"

„Ich stelle nur eine Bedingung", sagte Chris und sein Herz pochte wie wild. „Bevor du deine Entscheidung triffst, möchte ich, dass du mit Barry redest."

„Mit Barry reden? Wozu? Was für einen Sinn sollte das haben?"

„Egal, wie du dich entscheidest, Alex, er verdient es, die Wahrheit zu wissen. Wenn du zu mir und den anderen zurückkommst, dann musst du ihm sowieso gegenübertreten und Rede und Antwort stehen. Wenn du dich allerdings für den anderen Weg entscheidest, dann sage ihm die Wahrheit und beantworte alle seine Fragen, bevor sich unsere Wege trennen und er eine Waffe auf dich richten muss."

Sie sagte nichts.

„Entscheide dich."

* * *

Claire, Jill und Barry hatten es zusammen mit ihrem Team geschafft, die Lage in der Stadt unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie hatten die restlichen Menschen aus der Stadt evakuiert und die B.O.W.s ins Stadtzentrum getrieben, wo sie für niemandem mehr eine Gefahr darstellen konnten. Nun warteten sie auf Chris.

„Was macht er solange?", fragte Jill. Sie ging nervös neben einem Fahrzeug der B.S.A.A. auf und ab. Sie hätte neue Magazine für ihre Waffe gebraucht, doch sie war mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders. Claire saß auf der Motorhaube und lud ihre Pistolen neu nach. Barry sprach mit den anderen Soldaten.

„Da kommen sie!", rief Claire und sprang auf. Jill wirbelte herum.

Chris kam mit Natalia aus dem Gebäude und direkt auf sie zu.

„Chris ..."

„Chris, was … Was hast du gemacht?", wollte Claire sofort wissen. „Was ..."

Barry stieß zu ihnen.

„Alex und ich haben eine Vereinbarung getroffen", erklärte Chris. „Barry, Alex möchte dir ein paar Dinge sagen. Danach wird sie uns ihre Entscheidung mitteilen."

Alex nickte. Jill und Claire wechselten verwunderte Blicke miteinander. Alex und Barry sprachen in einem Fahrzeug, wo sie ungestört waren. Nun stand Chris Jill gegenüber und er wusste, dass er nicht länger davonlaufen konnte.

„Du hattest Recht, Chris", sagte Claire etwas schuldbewusst. „Du hast die Wahrheit gesagt."

„Ich wünschte, es wäre anders", sagte Chris, der sich gerade seltsam erschöpft fühlte.

„Bitte", sagte Jill beinahe flehend. „Ich will jetzt alles wissen. Von Anfang an."

Also erzählte Chris die ganze Geschichte. Er begann ganz am Anfang und ließ kein Detail aus. „An dem Tag hat Alex euch angerufen, nicht ich. Sie hat meine Stimme dafür benutzt. Sie hat euch in die Wohnung gelockt, damit ihr uns zusammen seht. Sie wollte, dass unsere Freundschaft zerbricht. Sie hat alles dafür getan, dass wir uns voneinander entfremden."

„Das war ihr Racheplan?", fragte Claire. „Sie wollte sich für ihren Bruder rächen?"

„Ja. Es war ihr Weg, mir und damit uns allen zu schaden."

„Sie hat eine Beziehung zu dir gesucht?", fragte Jill, die sich offenbar immer noch schwer tat, die Geschichte zu glauben. „Wie … Wie konntest du dich darauf einlassen? Natalia war doch ein junges Mädchen, Chris. Wie … Ich verstehe das immer noch nicht. Hat dir das etwas bedeutet?"

„Es hat mir sogar sehr viel bedeutet", sagte Chris ehrlich. „Ich will nicht so tun, als … Ich habe diese Beziehung sehr genossen. Ich weiß, dass ich meine Verantwortung hätte wahrnehmen sollen. Ich hätte mich nicht darauf einlassen dürfen. Aber es ist nun mal geschehen."

Jill war verletzt, das sah er an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr", sagte Claire. „Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?"

„Das mit uns, Chris ..."

„Es tut mir leid, Jill", sagte Chris ernst. „Das mit uns, das … Wir sind Freunde und Partner und das würde ich um nichts auf der Welt nochmal so leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen, aber ich bin mit Natalia zusammengekommen, weil ich nach etwas anderem gesucht habe. Mit ihr war es … Mit ihr war es etwas Ernstes, mit ihr wollte ich zusammen sein."

Ihre Augen glitzerten verräterisch und sie wandte ihren Blick ab. „Es tut mir so leid, Jill."

„Chris, es tut uns leid, wie wir reagiert haben. Wir hätten dir zuhören müssen", sagte Claire. „Dass du mit Natalia, du weißt schon, das hat uns alle ziemlich getroffen, aber wir hätten dich nicht so verurteilen sollen. Sie ist erwachsen und sie ist reif genug, zu wissen, was richtig und falsch ist. Du hättest es uns einfach sagen müssen. Ehrlichkeit ..."

„Ja, ich weiß, aber genau das gehörte zu Alex' Plan. Sie wollte nicht, dass ich euch etwas davon erzähle."

„Kommst … Kommst du zurück zur B.S.A.A.?", wollte Jill wissen.

„Wir würden uns freuen, Chris", sagte Claire. „Ohne dich ist es einfach nicht dasselbe."

Chris lächelte, zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit. „Ich werde zurückkommen, wenn ihr mich wiederhaben wollt."

„Natürlich."

Claire umarmte ihren Bruder. „Es ist schön, dass du wieder da bist." Die Umarmung tat gut. Es war vielleicht die schönste Umarmung seines Lebens.

Jill zierte sich etwas. Sie und Chris standen sich etwas unbeholfen gegenüber. Früher, als sie einfach nur Kollegen gewesen waren, da war ihnen eine Umarmung nie schwergefallen. Und heute war etwas so Simples wie eine Umarmung die komplizierteste Sache der Welt.

Schließlich überwanden sie sich. „Schön, dich wiederzuhaben", sagte Jill.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so verletzt habe. Ich habe mich wie ein Idiot benommen."

Auch wenn es noch einige Zeit dauern würde, bis die Dinge zwischen ihnen wieder in Ordnung waren, der erste Schritt war getan. Chris fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Was ist das mit Barry? Was bereden sie? Und welche Entscheidung soll Alex treffen?", wollte Claire wissen und deutete auf das Auto, in dem Barry und Alex saßen und immer noch redeten.

„Ich habe einen Deal mit ihr gemacht", erklärte Chris. „Ich habe ihr eine Wahl gelassen und als Gegenleistung musste sie mit Barry reden."

„Was für eine Wahl?", fragte Jill.

„Sie kann umkehren und zu ihrer Familie zurückkehren oder weitermachen, was sie hier angefangen hat. Im ersten Fall würden wir die Geschehnisse hier vergessen und neu anfangen, im letzteren Fall jedoch wären wir fortan Feinde."

„Zurückkehren heißt zu dir, oder?" Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Claire konnte Chris nichts vormachen.

„Ja."

„Glaubst du, ihr könnt mit eurer Beziehung weitermachen wie ..." Sie konnte nicht weiter reden, da sich in diesem Moment ihr Funkgerät anschaltete.

„Hier ist Claire. Was gibt es?", fragte sie. Der Empfang war schlecht und Chris konnte nicht verstehen, was auf der anderen Seite gesagt wurde. Claire musste das Funkgerät sehr nah an ihr Ohr halten und angestrengt zuhören. „Was?! OK, wir kommen. Tut, was ihr könnt! Haltet sie auf! Verdammter Mist!"

Sie steckte sich ihr Funkgerät zurück an den Gürtel und zog ihre Waffe.

„Was ist los?", fragten Chris und Jill, die sofort alarmiert waren.

„Die B.O.W.s! Sie kommen!"

Sie trommelten ihr Team zusammen und machten sich kampfbereit.

Barry und Natalia hatten ihr Gespräch beendet und stiegen aus dem Fahrzeug aus. Der Moment der Entscheidung war gekommen.

„Chris, wir müssen ..."

„Ich muss es wissen. Ich muss wissen, wie sie sich entscheiden hat."

Sein weiteres Leben, seine Zukunft hing von Alex' Entscheidung ab. Er konnte nicht länger warten, er musste es jetzt wissen.

„Alex."

„Chris."

Sie standen ein paar Meter voneinander entfernt. Barry war bereits bei Jill und Claire.

„Ich habe die Bedingung erfüllt", sagte sie.

„Und? Was wirst du jetzt tun?", fragte er. Sein Herz pochte so stark in seinem Hals, dass er kaum Luft bekam und seine Stimme zitterte.

Alex hatte gerade den Mund geöffnet, um ihm zu antworten, da sah Chris hinter ihr einen Schatten.

„Ich werde..." Sie wollte ihm gerade ihre Antwort mitteilen, doch sie konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen.

„Alex, pass auf!"

Chris zog seine Waffe. Alex wandte sich um, um zu sehen, was er meinte. Da stürzte sich einer der B.O.W.s von hinten auf Alex und biss sie in den Hals. Sie schrie vor Schmerz auf, als das Monster seine langen Fangzähne in ihr Fleisch versenkte und sie auf den Boden drückte.

„Alex!" Chris feuerte sein ganzes Magazin auf das Monster. Er drückte sogar noch auf den Abzug, als längst keine Kugeln mehr aus seiner Waffe kamen. Es ließ von Alex ab und taumelte zurück. Claire, Barry und Jill wirbelten herum und schossen gleichzeitig. Gemeinsam brachten sie das Monster zur Strecke.

„Alex." Chris war sofort an Alex' Seite.

Alex röchelte und spuckte Blut. Der B.O.W. hatte ein großes Stück Fleisch zwischen Hals und Schulter herausgerissen.

„Oh, Gott, Alex ..." Verzweifelt zog Chris seine Jacke aus und drückte sie auf die Wunde. Seine Hände waren sofort voller Blut. „Nein!"

„Chris ...", brachte sie schwer atmend hervor. „Chris ..."

„Ich bin hier Alex", sagte Chris. „Hilfe ist unterwegs. Du musst durchhalten, OK?"

„Chris, als du … gesagt hast, dass du … mich liebst … Hast du das … wirklich ernst gemeint?", fragte sie unter Schmerzen. Unentwegt sickerte Blut aus der Wunde und breitete sich auf dem Pflaster aus. Ihr Körper verkrampfte sich.

„Ja, Alex, das habe ich ernst gemeint", antwortete Chris.

„Ich danke dir dafür."

„Alex, das wird wieder", versicherte Chris, doch mit jedem Augenblick, der verstrich, schwand das Leben aus Natalias Körper.

„Die Zeit mit dir … hat mir … gefallen", sagte Alex.

Chris wusste, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte. Er musste die Frage jetzt stellen oder er würde nie eine Antwort erhalten. Und ohne Antwort, das wusste er, konnte er für den Rest seines Lebens keine Ruhe finden.

„Alex, wie hast du dich entschieden?"

„Ich … wollte … zu dir... zurückkommen ..." Ihr Körper erschlaffte, ihre Augen schlossen sich und ihr Kopf glitt zur Seite.

„Nein! Alex!"

Die Zeit um ihn herum schien stehengeblieben zu sein. Die Geschehnisse in der Stadt waren plötzlich unwichtig für Chris. Alles schien seine Bedeutung verloren zu haben.

„Nein ..."

Chris spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Ist sie …?", fragte Jill vorsichtig.

Er nickte. „Ja."

„Tut mir so leid, Chris."

Claire umarmte Barry, der am heutigen Tag seine Tochter zweimal verloren hatte. Chris hob Alex hoch und drückte ihren leblosen Körper an seine Brust.

Sein Körper war innerlich wie betäubt. Mit Natalias und Alex' Tod schien ein Teil von ihm selbst gestorben zu sein. Es war seltsam, dass ausgerechnet die Schwester seines Erzfeindes Wesker es geschafft hatte, einen Weg in Chris Redfields Herz zu finden und ihm wieder Sinn in seinem Leben zu geben. Ihr Tod schmerzte ihn und er fand keine Worte für das, was gerade in ihm vorging. Alle möglichen Emotionen übermannten ihn gleichzeitig. Er wollte schreien und doch war sein Hals so zugeschnürt, dass er keinen Ton herausbrachte.

Als er die tote Alex an sich drückte, erinnerte er sich an ihre gemeinsame Zeit zurück: Zum ersten Mal hatten sie sich bei Barry zu Hause gesehen. Ihr erstes Gespräch hatten sie im Garten geführt, als Natalia ihm ihre Lieblingsblumen gezeigt hatte. Damals hatte er sie als verschüchtertes junges Mädchen kennengelernt und sofort ins Herz geschlossen. Er wusste noch genau, wie er sie mit dem Auto mitgenommen hatte, damit sie nicht im Regen laufen musste. Kurze Zeit später fingen sie an sich zu treffen. Er erinnerte sich an den Tag, als sie auf dem Balkon gesessen und sich das erste Mal geküsst hatten. Die Erinnerung war so lebendig in seinem Gedächtnis, als hätten sie erst gestern ihren ersten Kuss miteinander geteilt. Er spürte noch heute, wie sie ihm mit dem Kuss neues Leben eingehaucht hatte und er zum ersten Mal seit so vielen Jahren keine Albträume mehr von Raccoon City gehabt hatte. Weil er glücklich gewesen war.

Auch wenn sie ihn benutzt hatte, auch wenn sie ihm schaden wollte, er bereute keinen einzigen Augenblick ihrer Beziehung. Er hätte ihr eine zweite Chance eingeräumt und nach ihrer Antwort war er sich sicher, dass sie es auch gewollt hätte.

„Chris?" Seine Schwester riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Es tut mir so leid."

„Danke."

„Es ist wie damals, ihre Arbeit wurde ihnen zum Verhängnis."

„Ich bringe Alex", sein und Barrys Blick kreuzten sich, „ _Natalia_ nach Hause."

„Geh nur, wir bringen das hier in Ordnung", versicherte ihm Claire.

Chris nickte. Mit Alex im Arm bestieg er das Flugzeug.

* * *

 _6 Monate später_

Er kam oft an diesen Ort, wenn er nachdenken oder neue Kraft schöpfen wollte. Chris legte den Blumenstrauß aus verschiedenen Lilien und Rosen auf das Grab. Stumm und tief in Gedanken versunken sah er auf das Grab, in dem Alex Wesker lag. Bevor er ging, zündete er eine Kerze an.

Es war ein halbes Jahr her, dass er seine Liebe verloren hatte und langsam kehrte die Normalität in Chris Redfields Leben zurück.

Auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Auto begegnete er Claire, Jill und Barry, die auf ihn warteten. Sie hatten Zeit gebraucht, aber mittlerweile war alles wieder beim Alten zwischen ihnen.

„Hi. Wir haben uns schon gedacht, dass wir dich hier finden würden", sagte Claire.

„Wie geht's dir, Chris?"

„Es wird. Die Gewissheit, dass sie zurückkommen wollte, macht es leichter. Was ist mit dir, Barry?"

„Ich habe immer noch zu kämpfen, aber es wird jeden Tag leichter."

„Chris, wir haben einen neuen Auftrag und müssen los", erklärte Jill. „Kommst du mit?"

Chris nickte. „Auf jeden Fall. Packen wir es an."

„Willkommen zurück im Team."

Wenn Alex Wesker ihn eines gelehrt hatte, dann, dass es sich lohnte für die Menschen, die man liebte, und eine bessere Welt zu kämpfen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie ihrem Einsatz entgegen.

 _The End_


End file.
